


Truth is told (Darcy faces the music)

by underscore65



Series: Finding Out [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Nick is caring, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Phil Coulson is Darcy Lewis's Father, phil is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscore65/pseuds/underscore65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Jane are brought to SHIELD where Darcy is given some sad news</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth is told (Darcy faces the music)

**Author's Note:**

> Based after the Avengers, not complaint with anything after that, Thor 2 CA2 Agents of SHIELD etc.

Jane was excited. That’s all Darcy could comprehend when she gets shaken awake at 5 am by the gushing astrophysicist. In her still sleep state she is able to make out words like ‘…Leave’, ‘…New York’ and ‘…Thor’ but it isn’t until she has a cup of coffee firmly in her hands and half empty that she is able to comprehend what is being said. And that is how she finds herself skipping breakfast so she has time to throw all of the meagre possessions she has into a bag before throwing it into the back of the van and driving off with Jane.

 

As she drives away, because seriously she still doesn’t trust Jane behind the wheel no matter how tired she may be, she looks in the rear view mirror at the old warehouse they had temporarily turned into a lab, on the outskirts of Trosmo. It had been a last minute move after a frantic phone call from Jane that she was needed to accompany her on another experiment. Apparently Jane had been approached by the same bunch of suit wearing agency that they had run into after their adventures in New Mexico to look at some more stars here in what Darcy can only see as the middle of Planet Snow. While she disliked the cold and ice and all things science related, she did enjoy being back with Jane, interacting the same way they had when they had been in Puente Antiguo with Jane being so caught up in her work that she forgot general human needs, and Darcy having to remind her of these needs. Plus it was good for her having completed her degree in Pol-Sci with no clear job in the future she was glad for the work.

 

It was in the car on the trip to the airport that Jane explained that she had received a phone call stating that her work in Trosmo had been completed, even though Darcy knew no conclusions had been made, and that SHEILD would be flying them back to the US that day. Glad to be going home to a place where she could communicate without having to resort to crude miming, seriously why did her school teach Spanish instead of Russian, Darcy even smiled at the suit wearing men who helped them unload their bags from the van into the small aircraft.

 

On the aircraft, Darcy got comfortable pulling out her IPod and slipping it into her ears. Pressing play on her latest mix Darcy felt herself slipping into the sleep that she had been denied that morning by Jane.

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

Darcy was shaken awake by Jane again, something she sincerely hopes doesn’t become a regular occurrence, Darcy was fine with being the one in charge of Jane but when the roles were reversed it just made her feel weird, plus Jane was not gentle in her actions. As Darcy and Jane were escorted off the aircraft Darcy took in her surroundings, noting they were on the rooftop of a building in New York City.  They were passed off to other agents, who stood by the door that would allow them entrance into the building. Following the new Agents into the building and into an elevator, Darcy tried to start conversation but was greeted with stone faced quiet. Deciding to give up, Darcy turned to Jane giving her a quizzical look. Jane apparently had no idea what was going on, having never had that much interaction with SHEILD agents before.

 

When the elevators stopped Darcy was marvelled at the short amount of time they had spent in there. Either SHEILD had super-speedy elevators or they were nowhere near the bottom floor. Darcy sighed, knowing that this could only mean that they would have to sign more paperwork, she was surprised when the agents left them at the elevator, signalling for Darcy and Jane to continue down the hallway unaccompanied.

 

Reaching the door at the end of the hallway, Jane looked at Darcy before raising her hand to knock on the wood. However the door opened before her hand could make contact, startling both of the girls in the hallway. They both got over the shock quickly when they saw who it was that had opened the door.

 

‘Thor?’ both girls said, Jane a little breathless and Darcy filled with excitement.

 

‘Lady Jane, Lady Darcy, it brings me great pleasure that I could see you before I had to take my leave. I am pleased to find you in good spirits and thankful you made the journey to see me!’ Thor beamed.

 

Darcy grinned back at him. ‘Good to see you too big guy. Had fun without us?’

 

‘I have fought many a beasts since our last encounter Lady Darcy. And had many a victories on my lonesome, with the Warriors three and Lady Sif and my new brethren the group known in this realm as the Avengers.’

 

‘Sounds like a fun time. You should really let me know next time; you know I love seeing you get your bash on.’ Darcy said smirking up at Thor.

 

Throughout this whole exchange Jane had been silent. Her eyes slightly glazed over as she stared up at the god.

 

‘Are you ill Lady Jane? I can send for medical help if you so require it. Many of my friends have studied in the art of medical help and would gladly assist you.’ Thor said, concern leaking into his tone as soon as he noticed Jane's state.

 

‘Don’t worry about her too much big guy,’ Darcy said reassuringly. ‘She is just powering on little sleep and nutrients, plus seeing you probably threw her over the line. Give her a bit of time and she will be right as rain. However, while I am enjoying this wonderful reunion, is there a chance we could make our way out of this hallway. ‘

 

Thor looked at Darcy, nodded his head and moved aside in the doorway. Unfortunately because of his bulk and the small doorway, it left little room for Darcy to make it though, let alone steer Jane through as well. But once they were inside the room, Darcy was able to deposit Jane into a chair that sat on the wall, before flopping into one herself. Just as she was getting comfortable Thor spoke again.

 

‘While I am greatly appreciative of the fact you accompanied My Lady Jane into my presence, and that you have taken her of her in my absence, you are needed elsewhere Lady Darcy.’

 

Darcy sighed before asking. ‘And where would that be?’

 

‘With me,’ a gruff voice sounded from the doorway. Turning Darcy saw who it was and gulped. She nodded her head, resigning to the fact that this had to happen, before going to follow the man outside. Turning back to Thor, Darcy smiled,

 

‘Take care of Jane; I will be back in no time.’

 

Once she was in the hallway, she shut the door to Thor’s room behind her before turning back to the man.

 

‘So what do you want from me Nick, or are you being Director now?’

 

Noting her tone, Fury dropped his head, ‘Best to do this in my office.’

 

\-----------------

 

Darcy hated the Directors Office. It was cold, bland, impersonal, and whenever she was invited into it, she wasn’t dealing with the Nick she knew, the Nick she had grown up with, instead she was dealing with the Director, who was cold, bland and impersonal, who put the agency before the individual, who acted as if there was nothing beyond his job. Darcy hated the Director.

 

Darcy found herself sitting down, a desk separating her from the Director. Or was it Nick? It was hard to tell form his face. Normally when in his office the Director was in full control, his face never showing anything except anger and intimidation, whereas today, his face showed emotions she normally associated with Nick, compassion and love.

 

‘Seriously, are you the Director or Nick right now, because you are kinda freaking me out trying to decide who I should be addressing?’

 

‘Firstly,’ the Director/Nick started. ‘Stop making it seem as if I have split personalities, I have a work persona and an at home persona, just because you know both doesn’t mean you can act like I have a personality disorder. Secondly, I am trying to decide if I should tell you this news as Nick or the Director.’

 

This made Darcy blanch, it had to be serious.

 

Darcy watched as the Directors face fell, his eyes becoming sad and compassionate. And in that instance she realised why this was so serious.

 

 

Why, since arriving at SHIELD, she hadn’t seen him, even though normally when she visited the building he was there to welcome her no matter what his job required him to do that day. As her mind caught up with the situation, Darcy found her body shutting down. All she could think of was the fact that he was gone. Her dad was gone. Phil was gone.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to figure out if this should be a one-shot, or if i should expand. Let me know plus any ideas for a future story


End file.
